


cursed

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Demon, F/M, hermione has a daughter, rose granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Draco and Hermione love their daughter Rose. A demon steals her soul and Harry and Draco have to save her. But what will it cost them?





	cursed

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble. No beta. Thanks for reading. Yeah this was inspired from something I saw.

He was the boy who lived...twice. He had survived again and again. But right now he was struggling and dangling from a demon’s arms. This was not how Harry pictured his day. Behind him was Draco shooting hexes and spells at the demon. 

“You can’t stop me. No one can! You’re all weak!” the demon hissed

“That’s rather presumptuous of you. I’m the boy who lived, twice” Harry said

“Ugh everyone’s heard of that already. Try to be original for once Potter!” Draco yelled

“You can’t save her, no one can. I won’t return her soul” the demon said

The demon laughed and then reached out to Draco. Draco lifted into the air and flew right into the demon’s hand. The demon squeezed Draco’s neck and laughed. 

“Alright, plan B. Hopefully this one will work” Harry said

“What?” Draco gasped

“How much do you love them?” Harry asked

“They’re everything to me”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes”

Harry reached out to Draco and grabbed his arm. Harry began chanting something in an ancient language. 

“Wait is that Sumerian?” Draco asked, “You’re pronunciation is rubbish”

The demon began to glow and released them both. 

“What’s happening to me?” the demon asked

“Ancient curse we found. You know Hermione always in the library” Harry said

“What’s it do?” Draco asked

“Since this demon likes to keep the souls of children inside him, he’s going to see what happens when you do that. It’s called a curse for a reason. I channeled Hermione, and your daughter Rose’s love. It’s being released inside him, killing him like cancer” Harry said

“No, no no! Make it stop! What do you want? I’ll release the girl” the demon said

“We already have her! And you’re about to be a pile of dust soon” Harry said

“NO!!!!” the demon yelled as the light engulfed his body

The demon’s body exploded, guts and blood flying everywhere. Harry cast a quick scourify on them both. Draco looked down at where the demon stood. A glow emerged, and it was the soul of his daughter Rose. She looked at him and smiled. Draco reached out to touch her, but his hands went through her. And as quickly as she appeared, she faded away. 

“Is it over?” Draco asked

“Yes” Harry said

* * *

Harry and Draco were outside. They both reached and touched the portkey that took them back to London. They landed in Diagon alley.

“We should get a drink” Harry said

“I just want to go home and see them” Draco said

“Yeah about that”

“What?”

“It’s called a curse for a reason”

“What do you mean? You cursed the demon and released Rose’s soul”

“Magic like that comes with a price. A heavy price”

“What did you do?”

“When I channeled Hermione and Rose’s love for you, I channeled it all”

“Meaning?”

“The love they have for you, it’s gone. I used it to curse the demon”

Draco immediately grabbed onto Harry’s shirt and pushed him against the wall. 

“Why would you do that?!” Draco yelled

“It was the only way!” Harry yelled back

“No it wasn’t! You’ve been planning this this whole time haven’t you!? You’ve been dying to get rid of me!”

“No, it was Hermione who found it. She said to only use if it were absolutely a last resort. She made me swear an Unbreakable Vow. To save Rose above all else”

“Hermione…”

“They don’t remember you. Hermione doesn’t remember last few years. She’ll remember you being a git to her in school and that’s it. Rose won’t know you’re her father”

“How could you do this to me!? To them!?” Draco yelled

“Magic always comes with a price. Especially the big ones. Their love for you, it wasn’t enough so I had to channel our friendship as well. You won’t remember the past few years either. Auror training, being partners, being friends. You’ll just remember hating me in school”

Draco looked dazed for a second and pulled away from him. He held his head and looked around. 

“What are you staring at Potter?” Draco sneered

“Nothing Malfoy” Harry said

Draco walked away rubbing his head. He apparated away. Harry took out the picture he had of Hermione, Rose and Draco. In the image they were laughing and smiling at the camera. He watched as Hermione and Rose disappeared from the image and it was only Draco. Harry sighed and apparated back home. 

He saw Hermione rush into his arms and hug him. 

“Oh it’s a miracle! You saved her! She awoke a few minutes ago!” Hermione said

“Yes, a miracle” Harry said

* * *

Draco walked along Platform 9 ¾ helping his son Scorpius onto the train to Hogwarts. He saw Hermione and Rose getting on the train as well. He felt strange when he looked at them, as if something was missing. He sneered when he saw Harry helping his son James onto the train. Harry looked over and saw Draco talking to his son. He watched Hermione hug Rose and sighed. This was better, this was better than the alternative outcome. Yes, he had saved Rose’s soul, and that’s all that mattered. He just wished it hadn’t cost him so much.


End file.
